1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to communications devices.
2. Background Technology
A conventional optical transceiver may include a transmitter optical subassembly (“TOSA”) and a receiver optical subassembly (“ROSA”), which are typically positioned within a housing of the transceiver. Some conventional optical transceivers may suffer from poor wiggle performance. In addition, it may be difficult to align the transceivers' transmitter and receiver optical subassemblies with the transceivers' ports. This, in turn, may make it difficult to align the transmitter and receiver optical subassemblies with the optical fibers of an optical fiber connector coupled to the transceiver, which may prevent or otherwise negatively affect communication via the optical fibers. In addition to these problems, conventional optical transceivers may undesirably produce electromagnetic interference (“EMI”).